The present invention relates to shutters which can be used for coverings for architectural openings.
It is known to provide a window covering for a non-rectangular architectural opening, such as an arch. An example of such a window covering is described in Canadian Patent Application No. 2 487 556 filed on Nov. 12, 2004 (Inventor: Marocco, Mario), titled “Formed Arch”, which is hereby incorporated herein by reference.
In Marocco, the louvers are cut along a curved line to form an arched outer shape. Then both ends of each louver are cut vertically at a point inwardly from the outer edge, so each louver is in three parts. The two outer parts of each louver are secured to an arch frame element and are a stationary part of the frame, while the central part is pivotably mounted to the outer parts. The pivotable central portion and the outer, non-pivotable frame portions line up perfectly, to resemble one continuous louver, when the pivotable central louver portion is fully closed room-side down. There is a degree of overlap of the louvers to ensure full closure in the room-side down configuration. In this fully-closed, room-side down configuration, the top edge of one pivotable louver portion overlaps the bottom edge of the next higher pivotable louver portion as well as overlapping the bottom edges of the non-pivotable frame portions on either side of that next higher pivotable louver portion.
However, as explained in more detail later with respect to FIGS. 50, 51, and 52 of this specification, when the Marocco shutter is fully closed in the room-side up configuration, the top edge of each pivotable louver portion abuts the bottom edges of the two non-pivotable portions of the louver immediately above it, which stops its pivoting motion before it can reach the bottom edge of the central, pivotable louver portion. As a result, the closure of the shutter is not complete.